Hermano
by Ally CaffreyCP
Summary: /"—Lo sé. ¿Crees que quiero morir? —Mi hermano está allí."/—Y Damon, hum…al fin tenía lo que quería. Era feliz. Debería estar aquí./ Defan. Insinuación de Steroline. No leer sin haber visto el 5x22.


"— _**¿Sabes quién necesita motivación? Tú necesitas motivación porque si el otro lado desaparece, todos a los que conocemos allí, incluida tú, desaparecen con él.**_

—_**Lo sé. ¿Crees que quiero morir?**_

—_**Mi hermano está allí."**_

—_**Y Damon, hum…al fin tenía lo que quería. Era feliz. Debería estar aquí.**_

* * *

**Capitulo único.**

**Mystic Falls: 1852.**

Damon había tenido celos cuando vio a su pequeño hermano. Se había negado a cargarlo en cuanto su madre se lo ofreció. Él ya era un niño grande como para andar cuidando a un pequeño niño que de seguro solo llegaría para llorar por las noches, pedir comida y molestarlo a él.

Él no quería un hermano.

—Damy—llamó el pequeño Stefan de cuatro años.

Desde que Stefan nació había sido muy apegado a su hermano mayor y con el tiempo Damon se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Ahora Damon no veía un mundo sin su hermano.

—Stef, te he dicho que no me llames Damy—protestó el niño de nueve años—. ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Podemos salir fuera a jugar?

—No.

—Pero…

—No, Stefan. Hace mucho frío fuera, puedes enfermar.

Stefan se enfurruñó pero no dijo nada más, se volvió para encerrarse en su habitación. Tenía cuatro pero no era tonto, sabía que Damon no quería salir no porque hiciera frío sino porque estaba triste. Hace un mes de la muerte de su madre.

Stefan comenzaba a olvidar como sonaba su voz, no olvidaba su rostro debido a los cuadros que había por la casa. Supuso que para Damon fue peor, él la conoció por más tiempo.

Damon suspiró cuando Stefan se fue. No había querido sonar duro con el pequeño pero de verdad que estaba fresco afuera y Stef había sido un niño enfermizo desde que nació. Que él viviera había sido un milagro pues a sus padres no les habían dado mucha esperanza de que viviera pero ahí estaba el niño con tanta energía como un rayo de sol con la sola herida de haber perdido a su madre tan pronto. Pero Damon cuidaría de él, porque lo quería y porque se lo había prometido a su madre.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Maria Salvatore estaba esperando lo inevitable. Llevaba semanas esperándolo. No había querido ir a un hospital, ella ya sabía que nada podía hacerse y quería quedarse con sus hijos. Dolía dejarlos tan jóvenes, cuando Stefan estaba por entrar a la escuela y cuando Damon estaba a pocos años de convertirse en un adolescente. Ella no estaría ahí cuando sus hijos se enamoraran por primera vez o en sus bodas._

—_Madre, ¿me llamaste?_

—_Entra, Damon, cariño_—_musitó la mujer, ocultando una tos_—. _¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en clase?_

— _¡Muy bien, mami! A la salida papi y Stef fueron por mí y nos fuimos por un helado, aunque…papi se veía triste._

—_De seguro es solo el trabajo, Damy._

—_Mami…_

—_Escucha, Damy, quiero pedirte un favor. Un favor muy importante._

— _¿Qué es, mami?_

—_Escucha, cielo. Muy pronto ya no estaré con ustedes…_

— _¿Qué? ¿A dónde irás? ¿Tardaras mucho? ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?_

—_Muchas preguntas, nene. Pero no, no puedes venir conmigo. No por ahora y espero que pasen muchos años para que vayas conmigo._

—_Mamá, no entiendo nada—protestó el niño, haciendo un puchero._

—_Ya lo entenderás, cielo. Pero volvamos al favor que quiero pedirte, Damy._

—_Claro, mami. ¿Qué es?_

—_Tienes que prometerme que cuidaras de Stef, Damon. _

—_Pero si yo siempre cuido de Stef, mami. Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores. Proteger a los menores._

—_Lo sé, cariño. Y me alegra que tú lo sepas. Escucha, Damon, tú sabes que Stefan es un niñito muy especial, que necesita más cuidados que tú para que su corazoncito funcione bien durante mucho tiempo. _

—_Lo sé, mami._

—_Debes prometerme, cariño, que vas a cuidar de Stefan. Que vas a ver que sea un niño feliz durante toda su vida_—_Maria tosió un poco pero se aferró a la mano de su hijo_—. _Prométeme que estarás siempre ahí para él. Que serás el mejor hermano mayor que Stefan va a tener, que lo querrás mucho…Promételo, cielo. Me harías muy feliz._

_Damon no sabía porque sentía como si su madre estuviera despidiéndose de él. Se sentía un hoyo en su corazón._

— _¿Damy?_

—_Lo prometo, mamá. Seré el mejor hermano mayor que Stef pueda tener, lo cuidaré, te lo prometo, mami._

_Maria sonrió con sus pocas fuerzas._

—_Gracias, mi amor._

_En ese momento la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y un torbellino de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes entró corriendo._

— _¡Mami, mami!_

—_Stefan, bebé._

—_Hola, mami_—_musitó el niño, subiéndose a su cama y acurrucándose en el pecho de su madre._

_Maria sonrió un poquito mientras extendía los brazos para que Damon se acercara también._

—_Los amo, bebés._

—_Te amamos también, mami._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

* * *

**Mystic Falls: 2014.**

¡Maldita sea! Una cosa, ¡una maldita cosa que le prometió a su madre y no pudo cumplirla! Es que él debió quedarse con Stefan, asegurarse que estaba bien, que todos lo estaban pero especialmente su hermanito.

Tomó otro trago de Bourbon.

Le había fallado por completo desde que Katherine apareció en sus vidas. Pero eso no era escusa, no podía echarle toda la culpa a Katherine por haber descuidado a su hermano. Había ayudado lo que esa perra de Katherine les había hecho pero él debió elegir a su hermano por sobre todo, porque era su hermano y porque se lo había prometido a su madre. Y porque él quería a Stefan.

Había hecho de su hermano un chico infeliz por más de un siglo, no había estado para él cuando se convirtió en el destripador. Incluso cuando su hermano había encontrado la felicidad en Mystic Falls con Elena Gilbert llegó él y le quitó al amor de su vida. Era un asco de hermano mayor.

Bebió otro trago.

Y tampoco lo había cuidado. Lo único que le importó en ese momento fue irse con Elena, ni siquiera le preguntó si estaba bien. Por amor de Dios, había pasado cuatro días secuestrado por los Viajeros y en lugar de que viera si estaba completamente bien, estrujarlo en sus brazos y nunca soltarlo, él lo dejó solo y pasó lo que pasó.

Su Stef estaba muerto.

— ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser el héroe, Stefan?!—Gritó, lanzando la botella al aire—. ¡¿Qué pensabas que iba a hacer yo sin ti, eh?! ¡Maldita sea, Stefan Salvatore!

En ese momento el mensaje de Liz Forbes llegó. El proyecto _Kaboom_ ya estaba en marcha, solo faltaba él. Todo iría bien. Él tendría a su Stef de regreso.

Él tendría a su hermanito. Y lo cuidaría. Encontraría la forma de encerrarlo en una burbuja para que nada le pasara a su Stef.

Lo haría como que se llamaba Damon Salvatore, traería a su hermano de regreso y cumpliría la promesa de su madre.

Vaya que sí lo haría.

* * *

No podía creer lo que había pasado. Damon no había regresado. Damon no lo había logrado. Ni él ni Lexi lo habían hecho. Las dos personas que él llevaba conociendo más tiempo se habían ido y lo habían dejado.

Damon había muerto por su culpa.

Stefan lloró con más fuerza. Le dolía haber perdido a su hermano mayor. No podía haberlo perdido, no cuando más lo necesitaba. Sintió como Caroline se sentó junto a él.

—Los perdí a los dos—susurró, con voz entrecortada—. Las dos personas que he conocido más tiempo en este mundo, se han ido.

— ¿Lexi?

—Ella nunca salió, ni Markos. Sé que no es una coincidencia. Era su asunto sin zanjar. Y Damon, hum…al fin tenía lo que quería. Era feliz. Debería estar aquí.

Agachó la cabeza y dejó que Caroline lo abrazara. Era agradable saber que tenía alguien con él, alguien que se preocupaba por él. Era bueno tener a Caroline.

Pero aun así el peor dolor de haber perdido a Damon, no podía irse tan rápido. Era agudo y aun perforaba en su pecho.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Stefan corría por el patio de la mansión Salvatore. Era verano y era agradable estar fuera, correr de aquí para allá y mojarse con agua fría. A sus diez años Stefan aun amaba hacer eso y lo disfrutaba más cuando su hermano Damon se unía a él._

— _¡Oye, Stef!_

— _¡Damy!_

_Stefan corrió a los brazos extendidos de su hermano mayor, ignorando la mueca de desagrado del muchacho de quince años al ser llamado por ese tonto apodo. Pero no dijo nada, todo por su hermano._

—_Papá te ha dicho que no te agites, Stef, sabes que…_

—…_Que me canso más que los otros niños, lo sé, Damon—protestó el pequeño—. Pero no me gusta estar siempre encerrado, además te tengo a ti para que me protejas._

—_Claro, campeón. Siempre te protegeré, Stef._

— _¡Te quiero mucho, Damy!_

—_Te quiero mucho más, hermanito._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Stefan siguió llorando sin darse cuenta en qué momento se terminó aferrando a Caroline que ahora tenía su cabeza escondida en su cuello.

—Ya, ya, Stef—susurró Caroline, abrazándolo más fuerte.

Stefan estaba por decir algo cuando escucharon la voz de Jeremy gritando el nombre de Bonnie, al parecer los horrores de la noche aún no habían terminado. Ambos corrieron hacía donde estaban los demás y vieron que todos estaban confundidos, en ese momento vieron que Jeremy llegaba y miraba más allá de ellos. Todos siguieron su mirada. Ahí estaba Bonnie…y después ya no estaba.

— ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Tyler.

— ¡Bonnie, no! ¡BONNIE!—gritó Jeremy, cayendo de rodillas al piso.

Elena se agachó por su hermano y lo abrazó. Alaric los abrazó a ambos. En ese momento llegó Matt que se veía confundido.

—Es Bonnie—musitó Caroline.

—Ella no me lo dijo—musitó Jeremy entre lágrimas—. No me dijo que no dejaría de ser el ancla, que moriría de todas formas. ¡No me lo dijo, Elena!

Elena lo abrazó mientras lloraba. Caroline soltó un pequeño grito y comenzó a llorar, Tyler hizo el amago de ir a abrazarla pero la rubia se giró y se abrazó a Stefan.

El menor Salvatore rompió en lágrimas otra vez. ¿Alguna vez se acabarían las torturas para todos? Debió haber sido él, él debió quedarse muerto, así Damon estaría aquí, por Bonnie no hubiera podido hacer nada pero por Damon…

—Debí quedarme muerto—susurró Stefan.

Caroline se apartó de él para verle el rostro.

—Todo se aceleró por este plan de traernos a la vida. Debí haber sido yo en lugar de Damon.

—Eso ya no importa—gritó Elena—. ¡Estás vivo y Damon no! ¡Damon murió por ti porque te eligió a ti por sobre todo, Stefan! Porque…porque si hubiera querido quedarse conmigo…no estaría muerto. ¡Murió por tu culpa!

—Elena—intentó detenerla Alaric.

—Damon no está conmigo…por tu…culpa—sollozó.

Caroline se separó de Stefan y frente a todos le dio una bofetada a Elena. La chica Gilbert la miró con los ojos abiertos.

—Cállate, Elena. Por amor de Dios, cállate. ¿Crees que eres la única afectada aquí? Todos aquí perdimos a Bonnie, tú hermano perdió al amor de su vida no solo tú, deja de comportarte como si fueras la única que puede romperse, que puede llorar y que puede esperar a que los demás la consuelen. No eres una mártir, Elena.

— ¡Perdí a Damon!

— ¡Stefan también lo perdió! ¡Perdió a su hermano, a Lexi y a Bonnie! ¡Damon sabía en lo que se metía, sabía lo que podría pasar y se arriesgó…por su hermano! Hizo lo que tu hubieras hecho si hubiera sido Jeremy.

—Chicas—llamó Matt—, cálmense las dos.

Caroline se dio la vuelta para ir con Stefan pero descubrió que el chico ya no estaba.

— ¿Y Stef?

—No lo sé…

Caroline se giró y corrió. Ella sabía dónde estaba.

* * *

Stefan se sentó en el suelo. Viendo directamente el letrero de Mystic Falls, aún no sabía si el hechizo de los Viajeros seguiría en pie pero aún no estaba de ánimos para descubrirlo.

—Sabía que estarías aquí.

—Care.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste?

—No quería imponerle a Elena mi presencia—musitó el chico.

—No lo hagas por ella—dijo Caroline—. Te necesito, Stef. Y sé que tú me necesitas a mí. No nos podemos dejar caer, no como Elena. Debemos ser fuertes.

— ¿Crees que encontraron la paz?

—Lo creo.

— ¿Lo crees solo por Bonnie o también por Damon?

—Por los dos—sonrió Caroline—. Por Bonnie porque ella dio mucho por todos nosotros. Gracias a ella tú, Alaric, Tyler…incluso el idiota de Enzo están aquí. Y por Damon porque…él hizo muchas cosas malas, me hizo cosas malas a mí, pero eso es el pasado y…gracias a él tú estás aquí, conmigo. No sé qué hubiera pasado si tú te hubieras quedado allá y estuviera pasando esto, tal vez estaría como Elena.

— ¿Cómo Elena?

Caroline asintió.

—Gracias por estar aquí.

—Cuando quieras, Stef.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, solo mirando las estrellas y disfrutando la compañía del otro. Stefan pensando en cómo seguir sin Damon. Aún no tenía respuesta.

—Care.

— ¿Sí?

—No siento que estén muertos—murmuró—. No me rendiré, no tan fácil. Damon no se rindió conmigo.

—Claro.

— ¿Estarás conmigo?

—Por supuesto, Stef. Siempre.

Stefan asintió. Era verdad lo que le decía a Caroline, él no sentía que su hermano estuviera muerto, intentaría traerlo de vuelta del lugar donde estuviera, no importaba que el Otro Lado no estuviera, así tuviera que hacer pacto con el mismísimo diablo él traería a Damon.

Porque Damon no se rindió.

Él tampoco se rendiría.

* * *

**Es mi primer fic de TVD y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Como notaran, cambie ligeramente la escena de Damon antes de que Elena y él destruyan el Grill.**

**Por si se preguntan, no, no tengo nada en contra de Elena, es cierto que no soy su gran fan (estamos hablando de Elena, no de Nina, que conste) pero siento que lo que Care le dijo alguien debió decírselo desde antes. Mi opinión. Además que estuve un poco resentida con ella por su reacción a la muerte de Stefan digo, si el chico que fue mi novio, al que creí el amor de mi vida, el que me cuidó, protegió y respetó mis decisiones, se muriera yo mínimo hubiera soltado una lagrimita. **

**En fin, a mí me encanta el Defan. Los pocos momentos de hermandad que hay entre Damon y Stefan yo los atesoro con mi corazón.**

**Ally CaffreyCP**


End file.
